sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)
|Lubi = *Biegać *Wygrywać *Swoich przyjaciół *Przygody *Wyzwania Doktora Eggmana *Kwiaty *Niebezpieczeństwo|Nie lubi = |Wystąpienie = Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża|Inne wyst. = |Imię = Sonic the Hedgehog}} ' '– główny bohater serialu anime Sonic X. Jest antropomorficznym, niebieskim jeżem, który potrafi biegać z prędkością ponaddźwiękową. Największym wrogiem Sonica jest Doktor Eggman, którego niebieski jeż i jego przyjaciele stale powstrzymują przed podbojem świata. Sonic, oraz jego przyjaciele i wrogowie, zostali przetransportowani do alternatywnego świata ludzi, w wyniku Kontroli Chaosu wywołanej przez Eggmana. Sonic poznał tam Chrisa Thorndyke'a i po wielu przygodach stał się znanym na całej planecie bohaterem. Podczas kolejnych wydarzeń, Sonic ratował ludzkość przed kolejnymi planami złego naukowca, z których większość polegała na wykorzystaniu starożytnej broni lub mitycznej istoty. Po opuszczeniu świata ludzi i powrocie do domu, niebieski jeż stanął przed największym wyzwaniem - uratowaniem galaktyki przed złymi Metarexami. Historia Przeszłość Sonic pochodzi z alternatywnego wymiaru, zamieszkiwanego głównie przez zwierzęta antropomorficzne i nieantropomorficzne. W trakcie pobytu w swoim świecie, niebieski jeż poznał m.in. Tailsa, Amy, Cream, Cheese'a i Knucklesa, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił. Stał się także arcywrogiem złego Doktora Eggmana, z którym, u boku swoich przyjaciół, zaczął toczyć liczne walki. Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża ''Doktor Eggman w końcu zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, a także porwał Cream i Cheese'a. Sonic ruszył im na ratunek, szturmując bazę doktora. Z pomocą Tailsa i Amy, którzy rzucili mu pierścień, Sonic dostał się do bazy i zaatakował tam doktora. Podczas walki uszkodzone zostało urządzenie zasilane Szmaragdami Chaosu. Wywołało to Kontrolę Chaosu, w wyniku której część świata Sonica przeniosła się do świata ludzi. Sonic wylądował w centrum Station Square, skąd uciekł przed policją. Później spotkał go Sam Speed, dowódca Załogi S. Sonic uciekł przed całą załogą, a także dowódcę, który odtąd stał się jego rywalem. Sonic osiągnął prędkość ponaddźwiękową, wybiegł z autostrady i znalazł się w powietrzu. Przeleciał długi dystans, aż wreszcie spadł do basenu. Sonic nie mógł z niego wyjść, ale uratował go mieszkający w pobliżu chłopiec - Chris Thorndyke. Nazajutrz, w odcinku ''Infiltracja Rejonu 99, Sonic i Chris dowiedzieli się z telewizji, że Cream i Cheese zostali zabrani przez wojsko. Kiedy do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów przyszedł Chuck Thorndyke, dziadek Chrisa, był zdumiony widokiem niebieskiego jeża, o którym słyszał wczoraj w wiadomościach. Chuck próbował rozmontować jeża, bo myślał że jest robotem. Chris wyjaśnił całe nieporozumienie i Chuck postanowił pomóc. Dzięki niemu udało się ustalić że Cream i Cheese zostali przeniesieni do Rejonu 99. Sonic otrzymał od Chucka okulary podczerwieni, za pomocą których mógł wykrywać chroniące bazę czujniki laserowe, a także komunikować się z nim i Chrisem. Za ich radami Sonic dostał się do bazy i uwolnił stamtąd Cream i Cheese'a. Następnie uciekał z nimi przed kamerami, które strzelały laserami. W ucieczce pomagały im papierowe samolociki, które uszkadzały kamery. Później okazało się że były dziełem Tailsa, którym w samolocie Tornado przybył na ratunek. Po powrocie do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów bohaterowie doszli do wniosku że skoro wszyscy znaleźli się w tym świecie, to Doktor Eggman również. Ich obawy okazały się słuszne, ponieważ w odcinku Ambicja doktora Eggmana Eggman przypuścił atak na Station Square. Na szczęście Sonic w porę przybył na ratunek. Dzięki otrzymanemu od Chrisa i Tailsa pierścieniowi Sonic zniszczył robota E-23 Missile Wrist. Eggman uciekł, a Sonic ponownie spotkał się z Amy i Knucklesem. Bohaterowie musieli szybko uciec na pokład Tornada, ponieważ zaczęło ich ścigać wojsko. Jednak Knuckles odłączył się od reszty grupy. W odcinku Szmaragd Chaosu, w świecie ludzi znaleziono pierwszy Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic, Tails i Amy wykorzystali Tornado i ruszyli do miasta. Po drodze zaatakował ich jednak E-11 Beacon, który zajął się Soniciem, podczas gdy Eggman miał ukraść szmaragd. Ostatecznie dzięki mocy pierścienia Sonic zniszczył robota i w samą porę uratował Chrisa, który wyskoczył z Egg Mobile'u ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. W odcinku Sonic kontra Knuckles, Sonic otrzymał od Knucklesa wiadomość, w której kolczatka wyzwał go na pojedynek w Srebrnej Dolinie. Niebieski jeż zjawił się w dolinie i stanął tam do pojedynku z Knucklesem. Przerwał jednak walkę, kiedy zauważył że obserwuje ich Doktor Eggman. Doktor uwięził Tailsa, Amy i Chrisa wewnątrz swojego robota i kazał Sonicowi poddać się. Jednak jeż przechytrzył doktora i uratował swoich przyjaciół. W tej sytuacji Eggman rozkazał robotowi ostrzeliwać okolicę. Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie mogli wiele zrobić, ale z trudnej sytuacji uratował ich Knuckles. Po zniszczeniu robota Sonic złapał kolczatkę, którego porwał silny podmuch eksplozji. Rywale rozstali się więc w pokoju. W odcinku Techniczny nauczyciel, do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów przybyli rodzice Chrisa: Nelson i Lindsey. Chris jednak nie wrócił do domu, więc Sonic pobiegł do jego szkoły. Uratował tam chłopca i pozostałych uczniów, których Doktor Eggman uwięził wykorzystując swojego robota - E-51 Inteligente. W odcinku Ciężka impreza u Chrisa, Sonic zauważył że Cream jest smutna. Postanowił zebrać dla niej kwiatki, bo wiedział że lubi z nich pleść wianki. Po powrocie niebieski jeż dał Cream sygnał przez okno, pokazując zebrane kwiatki. Zauważył go wówczas Sam Speed, ale nikt nie chciał mu uwierzyć w historię niebieskiego jeża. Pod koniec imprezy Pan Tanaka i Ella zostali wtajemniczeni w krąg przyjaciół Sonica i bohaterowie nie musieli się już ukrywać w garażu u Chrisa. Sonic pocieszył potem Chrisa, który pokłócił się z Cream bo skrytykował swoją mamę która nie mogła pojawić się na przyjęciu. Na szczęście Chris i Cream zdołali się pogodzić. W odcinku Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X, Doktor Eggman wysłał w kosmos swojego nowego robota, który pozyskał satelity i różne kosmiczne śmieci. Przez to odbiorniki telewizyjne i ogólna komunikacja na całym świecie zostały zakłócone. Sonic i Tails ruszyli w samolocie Tornado aby zniszczyć robota, ale nie udało im się to. Po powrocie Tails i Chuck zbudowali nowy samolot - Tornado X. Wykorzystując go Sonic, Tails i Chris polecieli w kosmos i tam ostatecznie pokonali robota. W odcinku Ostatni kurort wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Sonica i Chucka, pojechali do nowo otwartego ośrodka wypoczynkowego na Szmaragdowym Wybrzeżu. Niebieski jeż nie przepadał za wodą i postanowił zostać. Jednak szybko musiał zmienić zdanie, ponieważ Doktor Eggman zburzył ośrodek i rozpoczął tam budowę swojego własnego parku rozrywki. Z pomocą Tailsa Sonic zniszczył E-38 Octorona. Po pokonaniu robota Amy pokazała mu naszyjnik z muszelek, który dla niego zrobiła. Został jednak zniszczony przez Serpentera. Wściekła Amy zniszczyła robota i wrzuciła Eggmana do wody, ale sama prawie utonęła. Sonic wskoczył do morza i wyciągnął ją stamtąd. Pod koniec odcinka założył naprawiony naszyjnik od Amy. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa ''na Stadionie Diamentów Tails znalazł drugi Szmaragd Chaosu, który był w posiadaniu dozorcy - Alberta Butlera. Jednak Doktor Eggman ukradł jeden ze szmaragdów i wyzwał Sonica oraz jego przyjaciół na mecz baseballa. Do rozgrywek zgłosił się nawet Knuckles, za namową Cream i Amy. Mimo początkowych problemów drużyna Sonica ostatecznie wygrała. Nie spodobało się to Eggmanowi, który umieścił wybuchową głowę robota ze swojej drużyny na głowie Sonica. Na szczęście od eksplozji Sonica uratował Knuckles. Mimo że Eggman uciekł z jednym Szmaragdem Chaosu, to wszyscy przyznali się dobrze się bawili. Co więcej na stadionie zjawiły się tłumy podziwiające mecz, a nawet jego właściciel - Elmer Johnson. Zaoferował on Albertowi pracę na nowym stadionie. W odcinku ''Latający szpieg, Rouge ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele szukali kolejnych Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale bez większych rezultatów. W odcinkach ''Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 ''Sonic i Cream dowiedzieli się że wojsko przypuściło atak na Fortecę Eggmana. Kiedy niebieski jeż próbował ich znaleźć, okazało się że polecieli na poszukiwania szmaragdu. Z pomocą Chucka Sonic dowiedział się że przebywają w miejscowości Tingalin. Sonic przybył tam w samą porę i zniszczył robota E-35 Funfun, którego Eggman nasłał na bohaterów. Jednak doktor zdołał ukraść drugi Szmaragd Chaosu i wycofać się do swojej bazy. Sonic i jego przyjaciele polecieli za nim. Niebieski jeż dostał się do wnętrza fortecy Eggmana i stoczył tam pojedynek z E-18 Guerra-Hard - robotem zasilanym przez dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Sonic miał niewielkie szanse w starciu z bardzo skuteczną maszyną. W końcu jednak zdołał się uwolnić spod mechanicznej dłoni robota, kiedy dowiedział się że baza za chwilę wyleci w powietrze. Sonic przebił robota na wylot i wyciągnął z niego dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Następnie dobił maszynę serią szybkich ciosów. Po zniszczeniu robota Sonic zrobił to samo z bazą, niszcząc jej korytarze. Zniszczył także drzwi do elektrowni, dzięki czemu Knuckles, Rouge, Topaz i grupa żołnierzy GUN mogła uciec z walącej się bazy. Po tym jak forteca eksplodowała Sonic wrócił z dwoma Szmaragdami Chaosu na pokład Tornada X. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu Po zniszczeniu Fortecy Doktora Eggmana Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie musieli się już dłużej ukrywać. W odcinku Po to są przyjaciele'' Sonic otrzymał od Prezydenta zaproszenie na przyjęcie z okazji pokonania Eggmana. Jednakże odmówił, ponieważ miał spotkać się z Helen - niepełnosprawną przyjaciółką Chrisa ze szkoły. Tak więc z zaproszenia skorzystali jego przyjaciele. Sonic zabrał łódź i razem z Helen popłynął na wyspę na środku jeziora, którą dziewczynka zawsze chciała odwiedzić. Jednakże niezadowolony z braku Sonica na przyjęciu doradca Prezydenta wysłał za nimi wojsko. Sonic i Helen zdołali jednak przed nimi uciec, a nawet wykorzystać ich pojawienie się do dostania się na wyspę. Uciekając przed żołnierzami dostali się na szczyt góry, pełen białych kwiatów. Sonic postanowił ich nie zrywać, ponieważ podobały się Helen, oraz zachować tajemnicę o ich istnieniu. Po zmyleniu wojska Sonic i Helen przejęli wojskowy helikopter, którym polecieli do Białego Domu. Tam niebieski jeż uścisnął dłoń Prezydenta, ale nie zostało to uwiecznione na kamerach. W odcinku Forteca Eggmana Chris chciał dać Sonicowi telefon komórkowy aby mogli się łatwiej komunikować. Jednak niebieski jeż nie skorzystał z urządzenia. Wkrótce Doktor Eggman powrócił ze swoją nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort. Eggman zaatakował Station Square, planując je zburzyć i postawić tu swoją nową kwaterę. Na szczęście z pomocą przybył Sonic, który z pomocą swoich przyjaciół zdołał zniszczyć wszystkie roboty doktora. Następnie wykorzystując Tornado X bohaterowie polecieli za Egg Fortem i wyciągnęli go na pełne morze, aby miasto nie ucierpiało w wyniku walki. Eggman zdołał poważnie uszkodzić samolot, ale Sonic mimo tego i tak postanowił kontynuować walkę. Korzystając z tego że Eggman ładował swoją wyrzutnię, Sonic wziął dwa pierścienie i wykonując Super Spin Attack zniszczył Egg Fort jednym uderzeniem w kokpit. Forteca wylądowała na dnie oceanu, ale Sonic i jego przyjaciele wiedzieli że będzie to dopiero początek walki. W odcinku Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele udali się nad morze aby zrobić sobie wakacje. Otrzymali również swoje własne dowody osobiste. Po przybyciu na plażę bohaterowie odkryli że w głębinach ukryty jest trzeci Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic i Chris podjęli kilka prób zejścia pod wodę, ale żadna z nich się nie udała (głównie za sprawą pewnego kraba). W końcu wszyscy postanowili zejść pod wodę, wykorzystując sprzęt do nurkowania. Kiedy jednak odkryli szmaragd zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman, w naprawionym Egg Forcie. Naukowiec wysłał do walki E-57 Clurkena, który sprawił Sonicowi wiele kłopotów. Wyciągnął jeża na powierzchnię wody, gdzie zaczął go podrzucać. Na pomoc przybył jednak Sam Speed, na skuterze wodnym. Sonic skorzystał z jego pomocy i dzięki nartom wodnym ominął pociski Clurkena. Następnie zniszczył robota Spin Attackiem, wzmocnionym przez pierścień rzucony mu przez Tailsa. W odcinku ''Starcie na sawannie ''Sonic, Tails i Chris polecieli Tornadem X na kontynent sawanny. Zaatakował ich tam Doktor Eggman, ale Sonic zniszczył jego Egg Fort wykorzystując pierścień. Odłamki fortecy uderzyły w Tornado X i samolot rozbił się. Na szczęście Tails i Chris wyszli z tego cało. Sonic postanowił skorzystać z okazji i zwiedzić sawannę, ścigając się nawet z gepardem. Niebieski jeż musiał się potem zmierzyć z E-65 Gorru-Gaooh - robotem doktora, który maskował się w pobliżu drzew. Sonic nie mógł go początkowo zauważyć, ale wkrótce skorzystał z innego sposobu - wsłuchał się w dźwięki wytwarzane przez robota. Następnie wyprowadził go na plac budowy, gdzie w ogóle nie mógł się maskować. Sonic zniszczył go dzięki mocy pierścienia. Później rozprawił się również z Eggmanem i zmusił go do ucieczki. W odcinku ''Duch ze starego zamku ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele dołączyli do ekipy filmowej, która kręciła film w starym zamku z Lindsey, matką Chrisa, w roli głównej. Pewnej nocy filmowcy przestawili Talizman, co wywołało pojawienie się duchów. Matka Chrisa zaginęła. Cream, Cheese i Ella zostały porwane przez Boom i przeciągnięte na drugą stronę magicznej ściany. Sonic i Tails również zostali porwani, ale udało im się zostawić Talizman aby Amy i Chris wykorzystali go później do pokonania duchów. Jednak ich król, King Boom Boo, posłużył się głosem Sonica do oszukania Amy w taki sposób, aby ułożyła talizman i uwolniła duchy. Na szczęście Chris zdołał odwrócić jego działanie i uwolnić Sonica oraz pozostałych. Z pomocą pierścienia Sonic pokonał King Boom Boo. Następnie wszyscy uciekli z podziemi zamku przed wściekłym King Boom Boo. Po zamknięciu katakumb, wejście zostało zapieczętowane przez Talizman i duchy nie mogły już wyjść na wolność. W odcinku ''Misja bojowa - Forteca Eggmana 2 ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele zostali zabrani przez Chrisa na długi rejs. Bliskość morza i nuda nie dawały Sonicowi spokoju, dlatego próbował znaleźć sposób na opuszczenie rejsu. Próbował przekonać pozostałych uczestników, ale bez większych rezultatów. Wkrótce zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman, który powrócił z nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort II. Sonic walczył z nim na górze lodowej, a jego ruchy były ograniczone. Starsza pani biorąca udział w rejsie powiedziała mu żeby się zrelaksował. Sonic postąpił w ten sposób i odzyskał kontrolę nad swoimi ruchami. Eggman został przepędzony przez Ellę, która kopnęła go mechaniczną stopą Tornada X. W odcinku ''Szybcy przyjaciele ''Sam Speed przyjeżdża do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów w swoim nowym aucie i próbował zmusić Sonica do wyścigu. Początkowo jeż odmówił, ale później przekonał go do tego całujący robot Eggmana. Po drodze na niebieskiego jeża, Eggman zastawił kilka pułapek, ale ostatecznie Sonic zwyciężył. Jeż otrzymał gratulacje od przyjaciół, Sama, rodziców Chrisa, oraz doradcy Prezydenta. Nie uścisnął jednak jego dłoni, ponieważ wyszło na jaw że współpracował z Eggmanem aby zmusić jeża do wyścigu. W odcinku ''Zaginiony mały Chao ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele odwiedzili rodzinny kraj Pana Tanaki. Sonic wybrał się na zwiedzanie krainy, przy okazji poznając kilka osób. Później zniszczył robota Eggmana - E-66 Da-Dai-Oh i oczyścił zbiornik wodny, zamieszkiwany przez Chao, z mułu. W odcinku ''Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu ''Nelson, ojciec Chrisa, zaprosił swojego syna i jego przyjaciół do studia filmowego, gdzie miał wręczyć Lindsey prezent z okazji rocznicy ślubu. Okazał się nim być szósty Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy Nelson go wyciągnął powstała gwałtowna reakcja ze szmaragdem Sonica. Jednak aby nie psuć w żaden sposób rocznicy, Sonic i jego przyjaciele postanowili jeszcze nie zabierać szmaragdu. Do bohaterów przybył Knuckles, który zauważył poprzednią reakcję. Kiedy Nelson upuścił szmaragd powstała kolejna reakcja, tym razem aż trzech drogocennych kamieni naraz. Po chwili w studiu zjawili się Doktor Eggman i jego roboty, oraz Rouge i Topaz. Rozpoczął się wyścig o szósty szmaragd. Sonic i Knuckles zostali zajęli walką z E-74 Weazo, podczas gdy Eggman przechytrzył Rouge i Topaz oraz uciekł ze szmaragdem. W odcinku ''Jak złapać jeża? Sonic uratował Amy od robota E-88 Lightning Bird na farmie. Fragment oprogramowania maszyny wpadł jeżowi do ucha. Kiedy Pan Tanaka nacisnął przycisk na pilocie, fragment w uchu Sonica aktywował się i jeż zaczął biec jak szalony. Przyjaciele jeża próbowali go złapać, aby dowiedzieć się co jest z nim nie tak. W końcu bohaterowie odkryli źródło pola magnetycznego, emitowanego przez robota E-88. Sonic pobiegł na farmę, gdzie z pomocą Amy ostatecznie zniszczył robota i pozbył się czipa ze swojego ucha. Następnie razem z dziewczyną wylądował na stogu siana, aby spędzić z nią nieco czasu. W odcinku Nikczemny podstęp ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele szukali kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Okazało się jednak, że Chris zaginął, a wraz z nim wszystkie dotychczasowo zebrane przez przyjaciół szmaragdy. Sonic dowiedział się że chłopiec złapał pociąg do Leśnej Góry. Kiedy jeż tam dotarł spotkał Knucklesa, który powiedział mu że Eggman oszukał go i zabrał sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, oraz porwał Chrisa. W odcinku ''Narodziny Super Sonica ''Sonic ruszył w pościg za Egg Fortem II, a dołączyły się do niego również najnowsze roboty wojskowe - Beetle. Sonic próbował je przekonać aby nie oddawały strzału w stronę fortecy Eggmana, ponieważ znajdował się tam Chris, ale bezskutecznie. Jednak doktor nie ucierpiał na tym za bardzo, oraz przeszedł do kontrataku. Sonic postanowił złapać robota E-77 Lucky, który znalazł siódmy szmaragd. Po uratowaniu go, robot odwdzięczył się i odstawił Sonica do portu. Tam niebieski jeż stanął do walki z ostatecznym robotem doktora, zasilanym przez sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu - E-99 Eggsterminator. Sonic nie miał szans w starciu z robotem, który zrzucił go na dno morza. Na szczęście Chris zabrał mu Szmaragdy Chaosu, które wpadły do wody. Rouge złapała Chrisa, ale sama wpadła w łapy Eggsterminatora, nad którym Eggman zupełnie stracił kontrolę. Moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu połączyła się w tym czasie i przemieniła Sonica w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył Egg Emperora, a eksplozja robota doprowadziła do kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Sonic postanowił pożegnać się z Chrisem, ponieważ miał wracać do swojego świata. Jednak chłopiec błagał go aby nie odchodził. W tej sytuacji Sonic przeniósł część swojego świata na Ziemię - Mistyczne Ruiny i Anielską Wyspę. Saga Chaosa Sześć miesięcy po ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu Sonic i jego przyjaciele nadal wiedli życie w świecie ludzi. W odcinku ''Początek katastrofy ''Sonic zwiedzał okolicę, aż dotarł do Station Square. Jego uwagę przykuły tam policyjne radiowozy zmierzające w jednym kierunku. Okazało się że za całe zamieszanie odpowiedzialny był tajemniczy wodny stwór - Chaos. Sonic pokonał go, ratując przy tym Chrisa, Cream i Biga. Wtedy zjawił się Doktor Eggman, który zabrał Cream Szmaragd Chaosu i rzucił go Chaosowi. Następnie podał mu drugi Szmaragd Chaosu i potwór zmienił się w Chaosa 2. Do Sonica dołączył Knuckles i wspólnie udało im się pokonać stwora, ale Eggman uciekł razem z jego szczątkami i szmaragdami. W odcinku ''Chaotyczny dzień Sonic, Knuckles i Big spotkali się u Chucka i opowiedzieli o swoich spotkaniach z Chaosem. Sonic postanowił udać się do Tailsa aby razem z nim znaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu zanim zrobi to Eggman. Jeż udał się do Mistycznych Ruin gdzie Tails założył swój warsztat. Okazało się, że lis miał już ze sobą jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Bohaterowie udali się do Wietrznej Doliny na poszukiwania kolejnego. Sonic wyciągnął szmaragd z ziemi, wykorzystując Spin Attack wzmocniony pierścieniem. Jednakże wtedy zjawił się Doktor Eggman w Egg Hornecie i zabrał szmaragdy. Sonic zdołał go dogonić i zniszczyć robota, ale szmaragdy wpadły do pobliskiego jeziora. Po chwili wyłonił się z niego Chaos 4. Sonic ponownie pokonał potwora, ale Eggman uciekł na pokład swojej najnowszej latającej fortecy - Egg Carriera. Sonic i Tails wykorzystali Tornado X i ścigali fortecę. Mimo że udało im się ją uszkodzić, to Eggman wyciągnął swoją specjalną broń i zestrzelił samolot. Sonic i Tails wyszli z niej cało. Chuck powiedział Sonicowi aby sprawdził czy z Amy i Cream wszystko w porządku, ponieważ wyszły na miasto zaatakowane przez Eggmana. Sonic nie zdążył uratować Amy, którą porwał robot ZERO. W odcinku Bunt robota ''Sonic i Tails polecieli Tornadem X w kolejny pościg za Eggmanem, aby ocalić Amy. Po drodze zabrali ze sobą Knucklesa. Tym razem udało im się przebić przez obronę Egg Carriera, dzięki nowemu pancerzowi bojowemu, który zamontował Tails. Jednak w tym trybie samolot nie mógł poprawnie wylądować i bohaterowie rozbili się na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Po wylądowaniu na pokładzie latającej fortecy, w odcinku ''Walka na Jajostatku, Knuckles odłączył się od nich ponieważ miał własną sprawę do załatwienia. Sonic i Tails przebiegli przez pokład i złapali Eggmana w samą porę, zanim ten mógł zagrozić Amy. Jednakże pomocnicy doktora, Decoe i Bocoe, złapali Lily. Eggman uwolnił się i zabrał Lily Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie przywołał E-102 Gammę do walki z Soniciem. Niebieski jeż pokonał robota, ale Amy nie pozwoliła mu go zniszczyć, mówiąc że jest jej przyjacielem. Sonic postanowił zostawić robota w spokoju. Kiedy Egg Carrier zaczął tracić wysokość, kazał Tailsowi zabrać Amy i uciekać. Sam został, aby znaleźć Eggmana. Sonic przybył na ratunek w samą porę, ponieważ Chaos 6 wchłonął Chrisa i Biga. Jeż nie miał szans w starciu z potworem, ale pomógł mu Knuckles. Po tym jak wspólnie zniszczyli Chaosa 6, Knuckles zebrał Szmaragdy Chaosu. Sonic z kolei próbował złapać Eggmana. Nie udało mu się to jednak. W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma Sonic wylądował w Mistycznych Ruinach, po tym jak nie udało mu się złapać doktora. Jeż odwiedził tam starą świątynie, w której ujrzał malowidło wielkiego wodnego potwora. Po chwili coś przeniosło go pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów, na którym ujrzał kolczatkę Tikal płaczącą nad ciężko rannymi Chao. Wizja urwała się po chwili i Sonic wrócił z powrotem przed świątynię. Zauważył tam Doktora Eggmana i pobiegł jego tropem. Sonic dotarł do bazy w Final Egg, gdzie pokonał zabezpieczenia doktora. Bokkun zaprowadził go potem do Eggmana. Sonic stanął z naukowcem do ostatecznego pojedynku i pokonał jego robota - Egg Vipera. Następnie uciekł z bazy, która eksplodowała. Po tej przygodzie Sonic postanowił odpocząć, a po chwili dołączył do niego Tails. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu, Sonic i Tails spotkali Knucklesa, stojącego nad nieprzytomnym Eggmanem. Bohaterowie wypytali doktora o to co się stało i dowiedzieli się, że Chaos przeżył. Po chwili Decoe i Bocoe zabrali naukowca na swój balon. Sonic i Knuckles zostali niespodziewanie przeniesieni w okolice Ołtarza Szmaragdów. Grupa kolczatek zaatakowała mieszkające tam Chao oraz Tikal, w celu zdobycia mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Zostali jednak wybici przez Chaosa. Sonic i Knuckles zbudzili nieprzytomną Tikal, która podbiegła do Głównego Szmaragdu i odmówiła starożytną modlitwę. Wizja się wtedy zakończyła. Po chwili zjawił się Chris, z siódmym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Jednakże wciągnął go wielki wir wodny, który zabrał szmaragd. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles zdołali wyciągnąć chłopca, ale Chaos zdobył szmaragd. Po powrocie do Station Square Sonic zastał widok zniszczonego przez katastrofalną powódź miasta. Niebieski jeż próbował pokonać Perfect Chaosa, ale bez skutku. Pomagali mu w tym nawet Tails i Chris w Tornadzie X, ale również nie udało im się pokonać stwora. Nawet Eggman i jego Egg Carrier 2 zawiedli. W tej sytuacji zjawiła się Tikal, która powiedziała że Chaos absorbował negatywną energię szmaragdów. Kolczatka chciała go zamknąć z powrotem w Głównym Szmaragdzie, tak jak to zrobiła przed laty. Jednak Sonic nie chciał do tego dopuścić, ponieważ gniew Chaosa spowodowany utratą Chao nigdy by nie zgasł. Przyjaciele Sonica, m.in. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Big i Chris zjawili, aby podać jeżowi Szmaragdy Chaosu. Eggman również oddał swój szmaragd. Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Potwór powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy, a jego gniew zniknął. Chaos ucieszył się również na widok ocalałych Chao. Tikal podziękowała im za pomoc, po czym postanawia odejść z Chaosem. Saga Shadowa W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" krótko po wydarzeniach z Sagi Chaosa Sonic przemierzał zrujnowane Station Square, które obecnie odbudowywano. Niebieski jeż znalazł małego chłopca uwięzionego pod gruzami i dostarczył go z powrotem do jego rodziców. Później usłyszał kolejny płacz, ale pochodził on od Bokkuna. Sonic uwolnił go i szybko uciekł, nie chcąc wysłuchiwać jego wrzasków. W odcinku Uciekinier Sonic ''niebieski jeż został aresztowany przez żołnierzy GUN, pod zarzutem popełnienia wielu przestępstw w krótkim czasie, którzy mieli go przewieźć do więzienia. Jednak niebieski jeż wyskoczył z ich helikoptera i uciekł do pobliskiego miasta. Po całym dniu uciekania przed robotami GUN Sonic dostał się na Downhill Street, gdzie wykorzystując pierścień zniszczył robota F-6t Big Foot. Wtedy zauważył czarnego jeża o imieniu Shadow. Sonic zrozumiał że wojsko aresztowało go, ponieważ pomylili go z Shadowem który ukradł Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic próbował go pokonać, ale nie mógł ponieważ jeż wywoływał Kontrolę Chaosu jednym szmaragdem. Pokonany niebieski jeż postanowił oddać się w ręce policji, tak jak powiedział mu Chris, ale w rzeczywistości była to część jego planu. Sonic chciał aby przewieziono go na Więzienną Wyspę, gdzie mógłby zbadać pochodzenie Shadowa. W odcinku ''Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy ''Sonic został zamknięty w otoczonej przez wodę celi na Więziennej Wyspie. Wkrótce na ratunek przybyła mu Amy, którą przywiózł tutaj Tails. Sonic wydostał się z celi samodzielnie, ale Amy pomogła mu przebić się przez metalowe drzwi. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz Sonic i Amy spotkali Tailsa i Pana Tanakę. Sonic postanowił rozejrzeć się na wyspie aby znaleźć Shadowa i wyrównać rachunki. Wkrótce znalazł go i obaj stanęli do kolejnego pojedynku, tym razem wyrównanego. Musieli jednak przerwać, bo Eggman poinformował ich przez krótkofalówkę że wyspa za chwilę wyleci w powietrze. Sonic pobiegł aby upewnić się że wszyscy jego przyjaciele zostaną ewakuowani z wyspy. Po drodze zabrał Pana Tanakę, od którego dowiedział się że Chris zniknął razem z Shadowem w Kontroli Chaosu. W odcinku ''Zagrożenie z kosmosu Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do zastępczego mieszkania Thorndyke'ów. Z wiadomości dowiedzieli się, że na Więziennej Wyspie nie znaleziono żadnych ofiar, co oznaczało że Chris przeżył. Sonic postanowił się nie ukrywać, mimo że szukała go cała armia robotów GUN. W trakcie jednego ze swoich biegów zauważył transmisję Eggmana. Wykorzystując Armatę Zaćmienia, broń Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, Eggman wysadził połowę Księżyca. Doktor dał następnie światu 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji. Sonic postanowił działać szybko aby pokonać doktora. W mieście spotkał Knucklesa, który walczył z robotami GUN. Z pomocą Pana Tanaki i Cream bohaterowie uciekli przed przeciwnikami i pojechali na pustynię. Tam, według Knucklesa, mieściła się ukryta baza Eggmana we wnętrzu piramidy. Kiedy byli w bazie musieli znaleźć klucz do centralnej części bazy, ponieważ nie byli w stanie zniszczyć prowadzących do pomieszczenia drzwi. Knuckles został wysłany na poszukiwania klucza i wrócił po pewnym czasie, ale zaczął go gonić Bokkun sterujący Egg Golemem. Sonic i Knuckles połączyli siły i wspólnie zrzucili Bokkuna z głowy Egg Golema. Jednak posłaniec Eggmana miał jeszcze jedną sztuczkę i kazał Egg Golemowi złapać Topaz. Na szczęście Pan Tanaka, Cream i Amy zdezorientowali Bokkuna i zabrali mu pilot. Następnie kazali Egg Golemowi puścić Topaz i gonić Bokkuna. Pod koniec odcinka Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy i Pan Tanaka polecieli w kosmos, wykorzystując prom kosmiczny Eggmana. W odcinku Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej ''bohaterowie zbliżali się do Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, kiedy niespodziewanie Knuckles przejął kontrolę nad sterami. Sonic i jego przyjaciele rozbili się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, ale wyszli cało z incydentu. Knuckles pobiegł na poszukiwania Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic i jego przyjaciele wyciągnęli Tornado X i zaczęli przemierzać korytarze kolonii. W Crazy Gadget Tails podał Sonicowi fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu, który mieli podłożyć do Armaty Zaćmienia aby ją sabotować. Jednakże zaatakowali ich Doktor Eggman oraz jego pomocnicy, którzy złapali Amy. Doktor zażądał od Sonica Szmaragdu Chaosu. Niebieski jeż postanowił że podłoży fałszywy szmaragd. Jednak plan ten się nie udał, ponieważ kiedy Sonic umieścił szmaragd na środku pomieszczenia to został zamknięty w kapsule. Tails obiecał Eggmanowi że odda mu prawdziwy szmaragd jeśli oszczędzi Sonica, ale przez to doktor dowiedział się że bohaterowie chcieli go oszukać. Mając pewność że szmaragd był fałszywy, Eggman wystrzelił Sonica w kapsule na pewną śmierć. W ostatniej chwili Sonic złapał fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu i wywołał Kontrolę Chaosu, która teleportowała go z dala od eksplodującej kapsuły. Sonic teleportował się z powrotem na ARK i spotkał Knucklesa. Nie mając wyboru postanowił zniszczyć Armatę Zaćmienia. Wewnątrz lufy działa odbył się ostateczny pojedynek Sonica i Shadowa. W odcinku ''Kosmiczny pojedynek ''Sonic pokonał Shadowa, wykorzystując pierścień, a Armata Zaćmienia została unieszkodliwiona. Jednak uruchomił się licznik, który był ustawiony na 27 minut i 54 sekundy. Sonic wrócił do pomieszczenia kontrolnego i dowiedział się tam, że Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zmierza w stronę Ziemi z niesamowitą prędkością. Był to plan uknuty dawno temu przez Geralda Robotnika, dziadka Eggmana, w odwecie za to że ludzkość zabiła jego wnuczkę - Marię. ARK miała zderzyć się z planetą i zniszczyć ją. Program ten został uruchomiony po tym jak Eggman umieścił wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu w Armacie Zaćmienia. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zdecydowali się połączyć siły aby zatrzymać kosmiczną stację. Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe i Bocoe wzięli Główny Szmaragd i dostali się do rdzenia kolonii. Wykorzystując Główny Szmaragd chcieli zatrzymać moc pozostałych Szmargadów Chaosu. Na drodze stanął im jednak Bio Lizard - gigantyczna jaszczurka. Shadow dołączył do bohaterów i odwrócił jego uwagę, podczas gdy Sonic i Knuckles zatrzymali moc Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jednakże Bio Lizard wykorzystał szmaragdy i wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, po czym połączył się z ARK tworząc Final Lizard. Kosmiczna kolonia nadal była kierowana do zderzenia z Ziemią. Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali Szmaragdy Chaosu i transformowali się w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Przed walką z Final Lizard Super Sonic uleczył Chrisa zranionego przez Shadowa. Następnie dołączył do Super Shadowa i wspólnie z nim zniszczył Final Lizard, ale ARK wkroczyła już do atmosfery. Bohaterowie wykonali wspólną Kontrolę Chaosu i teleportowali Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK z powrotem w kosmos. Sonic wrócił na pokład kolonii, ale Shadow nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły i przepadł. Sonic oddał Chrisowi limiter Shadowa, po czym pocieszył go i zachęcił do powrotu na Ziemię. Saga półksiężyca Po powrocie na Ziemię okazało się, że coraz więcej postaci i miejsc ze świata Sonica zaczęło pojawiać się w świecie ludzi, co było skutkiem ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu. W odcinku ''Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix ''w trakcie jednego ze swoich biegów Sonic zauważył jak Eggman odbudował zniszczoną połowę Księżyca. Następnego ranka Sonic spotkał się z doktorem i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Eggman wyjawił mu że naprawił Księżyc bezinteresownie, ponieważ czułby się źle gdyby wrócił do swojego świata zostawiając taki bałagan na Ziemi. Rozmowa zeszła wówczas na opuszczenie świata ludzi. Sonic nie chciał się tym przejmować, ale Eggman powiedział mu że taki stan rzeczy nie utrzyma się na zawsze i wszyscy będą musieli wrócić do świata Sonica. Wtedy do Sonica i Eggmana przybyła Vanilla, matka Cream. Sonic przyprowadził ją z powrotem do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Zastał tam widok bójki do jakiego doszło między detektywami z Chaotix a domownikami. Walka została jednak przerwana, aby Cream mogła cieszyć się ze spotkania z matką. Sonic zapytał wtedy Vectora dlaczego nazwał go porywaczem. Krokodyl zaczął udawać że nic nie wie po czym postanowił odejść i zabrać się do kolejnego zadania. W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele mieli świętować wschód Słońca w Nowym Roku. Jednakże Słońce zostało zasłonięte przez Egg Moon. Doktor Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i wytłumaczył się usterką. Aby przywrócić planecie światło, doktor zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule. Sonic jednak od samego początku przewidywał plan Doktora Eggmana i wiedział że naukowiec celowo doprowadził do całkowitego zaćmienia. Sonic zaczął niszczyć generatory energii, dostarczające prąd do Słonecznych Kul. Policja i roboty GUN próbowali zatrzymać jeża, ale bezskutecznie. W odcinku ''Eggman na prezydenta! ''Sonic musiał w końcu stanąć do walki z Knucklesem. Podczas pojedynku otoczyły go siły GUN. Sonic wytłumaczył wówczas wszystkim że Ziemia obraca się, a Księżyc wraz z nią. Aby utrzymywać zaćmienie Egg Moon musiałby wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy. Kiedy wszystko wyszło na jaw Knuckles, Rouge, Topaz i Pan Tanaka postanowili polecieć w kosmos aby naprawić Egg Moon. Sonic, Tails i Chris polecieli Tornadem X do Białego Domu aby powstrzymać Eggmana przed przejęciem władzy. Doktor miał Prezydenta jako swojego zakładnika, ale Pan Stewart w porę przybył na ratunek. Kiedy Eggman złapał Prezydenta okazało się, że został podmieniony na dmuchaną lalkę. Sonic zaatakował Eggmana i wyrzucił go z Białego Domu. Knuckles i Rouge naprawili w tym czasie Księżyc. Kiedy Eggman uciekał przed policją miał rozwiązać quiz, który zorganizowali przyjaciele Sonica. Niebieski jeż zadał doktorowi ostatnie pytanie, na temat tego kto jest głównym bohaterem ''Sonic X. Naukowiec odpowiedział źle, ponieważ twierdził że to on jest tu najważniejszy. Eggman został aresztowany i razem ze swoimi robotami trafił do więzienia, a Sonic pobiegł w swoją stronę. Saga Emerla W odcinku Zapomniana randka ''Sonic był umówiony na randkę z Amy. Nie mógł jednak na nią przyjść, ponieważ Bokkun planował uwolnić Doktora Eggmana z więzienia. Sonic stoczył walkę z mechanicznym czołgiem Bokkuna, ale kiedy go pokonał to maszyna eksplodowała mu w twarz. Zadowolony Bokkun zaczął odlatywać, ogłaszając że miał tylko odwrócić uwagę jeża od drugiego robota, który miał wyciągnąć Eggmana więzienia. Wściekły Sonic rzucił w Bokkuna metalową częścią zniszczonego czołgu i trafił. Później okazało się że Amy i Sam Speed zatrzymali robota Eggmana. O zachodzie Słońca Sonic stoczył wyścig z Samem, zupełnie zapominając o Amy. W odcinku ''Elektroniczna panika ''Sonic zgromadził wokół siebie bardzo wielu fanów, którzy zaczęli go naśladować w zachowaniu i stylu życia. Sonicowi nie podobały się goniącego go tłumy. Oprócz tego ludzie byli tak rozleniwieni, że wytwarzany przez nich sprzęt elektroniczny był w opłakanym stanie. Pogorszoną jakość sprzętu wykorzystał Eggman, który naprawił maszyny pod przykrywą zmiany ich w swoje zabójcze roboty. Sonic przybył do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów na czas i z pomocą Amy zniszczył zbuntowany sprzęt. Chris został zaatakowany w swoim pokoju przez Gatyameca, ale uratowali go Sonic i Emerl - nowy robot którego znalazła Cream. Emerl skopiował Spin Attack Sonica. Kiedy bohaterowie zostali otoczeni przez więcej sprzętu elektronicznego, dym ze zniszczonego Gatyameca uruchomił natryski. Maszyny zostały zniszczone przez wodę. Sonic postanowił wykorzystać słabość maszyn i ruszył do miasta aby uratować ludzi. Razem z Knucklesem walczył ze zbuntowanym sprzętem elektronicznym, ale walka była ciężka. Sonic i Knuckles nie mieli dostępu do wody, ponieważ maszyny odcięły do niej dostęp. Wykorzystując zamieszanie Eggman uciekł z więzienia i obserwował walkę Sonica i Knucklesa. W końcu przyjaciele niebieskiego jeża przywrócili dostęp do wody i bohaterowie z łatwością wyeliminowali sprzęt. W odcinku ''Poszukiwania w kanałach ''Sonic odpoczywał w Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Chuck podszedł do niego i powiedział żeby znalazł Chrisa, który jeszcze nie wrócił ze szkoły. Będąc w Station Square Sonic spotkał Rouge i Topaz, które szukały Eggmana. Sonic powiedział im że jeśli dowie się gdzie ukrywa się doktor to je o tym poinformuje. Wkrótce jeż zauważył jak Bokkun wychodzi z kanałów. Sonic dowiedział się że robot miał odwiedzić Ellę aby zjeść jej pyszne ciast. Sonic wywnioskował że Eggman musi ukrywać się w kanałach i powiedział Bokkunowi aby poinformował o tym Rouge i Topaz. W kanałach Sonic i Rouge stanęli do walki z Egg Spiderem. Ostatecznie to Emerl zniszczył robota, kopiując Screw Kick od Rouge. Bohaterowie uciekli z kanałów i wrócili do domu, gdzie zastali Bokkuna delektującego się jabłecznikiem Elli. W odcinkach ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 ''i ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 ''Sonic, Rouge i Knuckles zostali zaproszeni przez Prezydenta do omówienia nowego anty-Eggmanowego programu. Prezydent postanowił zorganizować turniej walk o Szmaragd Chaosu, który miał zacieśnić współpracę między trzema najsilniejszymi bohaterami. Do turnieju zapisało się również wielu innych przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża. Podczas jednej z rund Sonic musiał stanąć do walki z Amy. Pojedynek przerwało jednak przybycie Eggmana, który próbował zastrzelić dziewczynę. Sonic uratował ją i zaczął gonić doktora. Eggman chciał zgubić jeża, wspominając również że przygotowuje swój ostateczny plan. W końcu Sonic zniszczył Egg Mobile i Eggman poleciał z powrotem do swojej bazy. Po powrocie do Station Square Sonic zastał widok zniszczonej areny. Za całe zamieszanie odpowiadał Emerl, który oszalał po otrzymaniu czerwonego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Sonic uratował swoich przyjaciół i razem z Knucklesem i Rouge próbował pokonać Emerla. Robot był jednak zbyt potężny, ponieważ miał już skopiowane ataki bohaterów. Ostatecznie to Cream i Cheese pokonali Emerla, ponieważ robot nie mógł kopiować zdolności dwóch osób naraz. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku ''Zaginiona mapa ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się że Seahawk, ważny wojskowy okręt, zaginął na morzu. Bohaterowie postanowili zbadać sytuację. Wkrótce przybyli do nich Knuckles i Doktor Atsumi, którzy wyjawili że Doktor Eggman ukradł mapę Murazji - starożytnego kontynentu. Doktor najpewniej chciałby wykorzystać tzw. ''pępek świata ''do aktywowania wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. Cała cywilizacja zostałaby zniszczona, a na gruzach świata doktor postawiłby swoje Imperium Eggmana. Bohaterowie ruszyli na wyspę Murazji, aby powstrzymać doktora. Zaatakowała ich tam najnowsza latająca forteca doktora - Egg Giant-Makan. Sonic i Chris wypadli za burtę i znaleźli się w krytycznej sytuacji, ale na pomoc przybyła im załoga GUN Fort V3. Kiedy dwie latające fortece były zajęte walką, Sonic i jego przyjaciele wsiedli do Tornada X i dołączyli się do walki z Eggmanem. Później próbowali zatrzymać ostrzał GUN Fortu V3, ponieważ gdyby forteca doktora została zniszczona to zginęliby wszyscy uwięzieni na niej zakładnicy. W końcu Rouge wynegocjowała czas potrzebny jej na uratowani zakładników. Kiedy Egg Giant-Makan był już poważnie uszkodzony, Eggman wyciągnął swoją ostateczną broń. Sonic i Knuckles wykonali combo attack i wspólnie udało im się zniszczyć wielki laser, zanim ten oddał strzał. Forteca doktora poszła na dno, ale Eggman uciekł. Na szczęście przetrwali również zakładnicy doktora. W odcinku ''Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi ''Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles oraz Tails i Chris udali się do podziemnego królestwa Murazji aby złapać Eggmana. Natknęli się tam na wielką ćmę - Mothmacina, która zaczęła gonić Decoe, Bocoe i Chrisa. Sonic, Knuckles i Rouge rozdzielili się aby szukać chłopca, podczas gdy Tails prowadził obserwacje z powietrza. W końcu wszyscy bohaterowie stanęli do walki z wielkim Mongrounem. Dzięki połączeniu sił udało im się go przewrócić. Sonic zniszczył robota wrzucając mu ładunek wybuchowy Eggmana, który miał wysadzić pępek świata, do paszczy. Po ucieczce z Murazji, w której wybuchł podwodny wulkan, bohaterowie wrócili na jacht. Erupcja uspokoiła się i świat był bezpieczny. W drodze powrotnej do bohaterów przyłączyli się Decoe i Bocoe, którzy wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo Eggmanowi za to że ten ich porzucił. Po powrocie do Station Square liczba fanów Sonica wzrosła. W odcinku ''Początek końca b''ohaterowie mogli wreszcie odpocząć od przygód. Tej nocy Sonic uratował pirata drogowego przed wypadkiem samochodowym. Sonic spotkał się też z Samem i odbył z nim kolejny wyścig. Później znalazł czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu na pustkowiach. Jednak spokój nie trwał długo. Okazało się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bo w przeciwnym razie czas zatrzyma się na zawsze. W odcinku ''Poranek pożegnań ''wszyscy przygotowywali się do pożegnania. Rankiem Sonic spotkał się z Chrisem. Później Card Passer, dowódca GUN, zarządził atak na Doktora Eggmana. Sonic przybył do Mistycznych Ruin aby ocalić naukowca. Sonic odwrócił uwagę robotów GUN, a Eggman uruchomił swoją latającą fortecę - Grand Egg Imperial. Roboty zostały zniszczone, a w podzięce za ratunek Eggman oddał Sonicowi mikrochip. Niebieski jeż oddał mikrochip i czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu Tailsowi i Chuckowi, którzy wykorzystali go do zasilenia portalu. Wkrótce na obrzeżach Station Square Sonic i jego przyjaciele w skromnym gronie najbliższych przyjaciół postanowili odejść do swojego świata. Portal zamknął się zanim wszyscy zdołali przez niego przejść, ale promień wystrzelony z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK przywrócił mu moc. Wkrótce już tylko Sonic i Knuckles musieli przejść przez portal. Kiedy niebieski jeż chciał odejść to Chris zamknął portal i zabrał Sonica ze sobą. W odcinku ''Przyjaciele do końca ''Sonic i Chris postanowili wspólnie przeżyć swoją ostatnią przygodę, podróżując do różnych miejsc. Musieli również uciekać przed pościgiem wysłanym przez ojca Chrisa. Bohaterowie doszli w końcu nad malownicze jezioro z domkiem letniskowym, gdzie kiedyś Chris spędzał wakacje z rodzicami. Sonic i Chris rozpalili ognisko i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Chris zapytał się wtedy Sonica czy chciałby zostać w tym świecie na zawsze. Niebieski jeż powiedział że jeśli Chris chciałby aby tak się stało, to z pewnością. Sonic powiedział Chrisowi że uratował mu życie. Chłopiec odebrał to jednak źle, ponieważ stwierdził że Sonic przyjaźnił się z nim tylko dlatego że ocalił go od utonięcia w basenie. Sonic odpowiedział mu jednak, że zaprzyjaźnił się z Chrisem z własnej woli, ponieważ na tym polega przyjaźń. Chris zrozumiał swój błąd i stwierdził że był zbyt samolubny. Nie chciał też aby Sonic odchodził, ponieważ chłopiec znowu zostałby tchórzem. Sonic pocieszył Chrisa, mówiąc mu że był bardzo odważny skacząc do basenu aby go uratować, ponieważ jest to coś czego nawet sam Sonic nie mógłby dokonać. Niebieski jeż zebrał w końcu pozostałe Szmaragdy Chaosu i z ich pomocą zamierzał wrócić do domu. Przedtem wziął Chrisa za rękę i zaczął z nim biec. W odcinku ''Nowy początek Sonic wrócił do swojego świata w formie Super Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył pocisk, który Eggman wystrzelił w Tailsa. Następnie wylądował na pokładzie Grand Egg Imperiala i przywitał się z Eggmanem. Niebieski jeż zniszczył fortecę i odleciał w swoją stronę. Wylądował pod domem Amy. Kiedy dziewczyna do niego przybyła opisała jak czuła się, kiedy niebieski jeż nie wracał. Amy chciała aby Sonic wyznał jej miłość. Niebieski jeż podał jej kwiatek i uczynił tak jak mu powiedziała. Amy zaczęła ściskać Sonica, który postanowił się jej tym razem nie opierać. Saga Metarexów W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W odcinku Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów ''Super Sonic walczył z nowymi najeźdźcami z kosmosu: Metarexami. Aby Szmaragdy Chaosu nie dostały się w ręce ich przywódcy, Dark Oaka, Sonic rozrzucił je po całej galaktyce. Po utraceniu swojej super formy jeż spadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność. Obudził się w bazie Doktora Eggmana, który go uratował. Sonic nie podziękował mu jednak i szybko uciekł. Niebieski jeż zaatakował Metarex Carrera, z którym walczył już Knuckles. Kolczatka chciał aby jeż wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu do pokonania nowego przeciwnika, ale Sonic powiedział mu że właśnie się ich pozbył. Ponieważ Sonic był zbyt zmęczony poprzednią walkę, Metarex Carrer pokonał go i ukradł Planeto Jajo. Do Sonica przybyła Cosmo - przybyszka z innej planety i, jak wyjawiła w następnym odcinku, ofiara Metarexów. Sonic nie mógł z nią jednak zbyt długo rozmawiać, ponieważ Główny Szmaragd zaczął nagle świecić. Po chwili ze szmaragdu wyszedł Chris. Sonic zaskoczył się jego widokiem, ale szybko padł ze zmęczenia. W odcinku ''Błękitny Tajfun ''Sonic obudził się w domu Vanilli i szybko pobiegł, aby rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Cosmo wyjawiła później wszystkim, że Metarexy polują w całej galaktyce na Planeto Jaja, które są źródłem życia planety, oraz Szmaragdy Chaosu które planują wykorzystać w swoich planach. Sonic i jego przyjaciele postanowili polecieć w kosmos i powstrzymać najeźdźców. Wykorzystali do tego Niebieski Tajfun - statek kosmiczny Tailsa, który zasilili energią Głównego Szmaragdu. Przed opuszczeniem planety próbował ich jednak powstrzymać Metarex Spike. Sonic i Knuckles połączyli siły i pokonali go strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Tak więc bohaterowie polecieli w kosmos. Sonic odkrył wtedy, że Eggman podłożył mu podsłuch. W odcinku ''Planeta pełna wody ''Sonic wybrał Planetę Secco jako miejsce pierwszego lądowania, ponieważ w jego przewodniku po galaktyce napisano że była sucha. W rzeczywistości prawie cała była pokryta wodą, co nie spodobało się jeżowi. Sonic ruszył z Chrisem w łodzi podwodnej aby zbadać wyspę. Wtedy zaatakowali ich Metarex Gillmani, a ich dowódca porwał Sonica. Sonic został potem uratowany przez Amy, a Chris rzucił mu powietrzne buty pozwalające poruszać się po wodzie. Dzięki nim Sonic pokonał Metarexy i ich dowódcę, oraz odzyskał Planeto Jajo które przywróciło planetę do pierwotnego stanu. W odcinku ''Wróg w potrzebie ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele zostali zaproszeni przez mieszkańców planety na paradę, z okazji pokonania Metarexów. Cream i Cosmo znalazły również Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles chciał jednak zabrać szmaragd, ponieważ twierdził że Eggman potrzebuje go do naprawy swojego statku. Sonic nie pozwolił mu jednak na to, twierdząc że doktor chce go znowu oszukać. Bohaterowie postanowili rozwiązać spór siłą, jednak wtedy Eggman próbował ukraść szmaragd. Jednak nawet wtedy kiedy było oczywiste że Eggman chciał ich oszukać, to Knuckles ratował doktora. Dopiero kiedy pojawił się E-3000 Egg Mars kolczatka zrozumiał że oszukano go. Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie musieli jednak stawać do walki z robotem, ponieważ pojawił się Metarex Jumpee który wypędził Eggmana. Bohaterowie oszukali Metarexa wabiąc go fałszywym Planeto Jajem. Następnie Sonic zniszczył go po wystrzeleniu siebie z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu rozbiła się na lodowej Planecie Breezy, przez Metarex Gigataila. Sonic otrzymał od Chrisa snowboard, dzięki czemu mógł poruszać się po lodzie. Na planecie bohaterowie pokonali Metarex Crystala, który pilnował Szmaragdu Chaosu i Planeto Jaja. Szmaragd ukradła jednak Rouge, ale bohaterowie nie przejmowali się tym za bardzo bo cieszyli się z odwilży, która nastała na planecie po zwróceniu Planeto Jaja. W odcinku ''Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu natknęła się na Metarex Carrera i Metarex Kingape'a uciekających z Planeto Jajem. Sonic wystrzelił się z działa naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Careera, ale strzał był tak silny że jeż rozbił się na pobliskiej leśnej planecie. Jeż rozbił się obok Eggmana i jego robotów, w których uderzył wcześniej Metarex Carrer. Sonic zabrał im Szmaragd Chaosu i zaczął biec po planecie. Pod koniec odcinka spotkał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale Eggman zaatakował ich i złapał w ramiona swojego robota - Egg Bee. Cosmo wykorzystała wtedy moc Planeto Jaja i oplotła maszynę winoroślami. Tails rzucił Sonicowi Szmaragd Chaosu. Dzięki jego mocy jeż wyrwał się z pnączy. Następnie otrzymał od Chrisa Hi-Speed Shoes, które pozwoliły mu jeździć po pnączach. Sonic przedostał się do Eggmana i zniszczył jego robota. Następnie odzyskał Szmaragd Chaosu. Po tym zniszczył jeszcze Metarex Kingape'a, który chciał mu ukraść Planeto Jajo. W odcinku ''Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos ''Sonic grał z Knucklesem w szachy. Kiedy kolczatka zastanawiał się nad swoim ruchem, Sonic wyszedł pobiegać na zewnątrz Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Jednak wypadł z pokładu i zaczął dryfować w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Knuckles uratował go potem, przynosząc specjalny sprzęt do dryfowania w kosmosie. Po powrocie Sonic dowiedział się, że Vector porwał Cream i Cosmo. Jeż zjawił się na statku Chaotix i musiał tam walczyć z Vectorem, który twierdził że musi oddać Cream jej matce. Walkę przerwał Chris, który powiedział że to do Cream należy decyzja. Dziewczynka postanowiła zostać z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, a Vector ostatecznie się na to zgodził. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła Planetę Obidon. Sonic, Knuckles i Amy wybrali się do pobliskiego nawiedzonego zamku, którym w rzeczywistości okazał się być Metarex Deserd. Metarex ten okazał się być wyjątkowo potężnym przeciwnikiem. Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie dali sobie z nim rady, ale z pomocą przybył im Shadow - który ku zdziwieniu wszystkich był nadal żywy. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady ''Rouge przyleciała do załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i poinformowała bohaterów o tym że Scarship zniszczył statek Eggmana. Bohaterowie musieli stanąć do walki z nowym, jeszcze silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście okazało się, że Eggman sfałszował swoją śmierć i wrócił aby kontynuować walkę. Bohaterowie zablokowali jego lufy, przez co okręt nie mógł wystrzelić. Kiedy jednak to zrobił to zniszczył wszystkie swoje działa i poważnie się osłabił. Sonic i Shadow ponownie spotkali się i zaatakowali Scarship, choć czarny jeż nie pamiętał swojego rywala. Obaj poważnie uszkodzili okręt, zanim ten zdążył staranować Niebieski Tajfun. Nie był to jednak koniec, bowiem Scraship zamierzał się wysadzić i zniszczyć wszystkie pobliskie statki. Shadow zatrzymał czas w obrębie statku, co dało Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom czas na wypchnięcie statku daleko za Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg. W odcinku ''Podziemny sekret ''Sonic i jego przyjaciele odwiedzili kolejną planetę, szukając tu Szmaragdu Chaosu. W trakcie przygody Tails i Cosmo zaginęli pod ziemią. Na szczęście Sonic, Amy, Cream i Chris przybyli im na pomoc w odpowiednim momencie i zniszczyli armię Metarex Viperów, oraz odzyskali Szmaragd Chaosu. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Sonic i Knuckles w Tornadzie X i Amy oraz Cosmo w statku kosmicznym polecieli z Eggmanem, Decoe i Bocoe w Egg Mobilu do wnętrza fortecy. Jednak Amy i Cosmo nie dały rady dostać się do środka, a Sonic i Knuckles stracili kontrolę nad Tornadem X. Eggman i jego roboty ukradli im Szmaragdy Chaosu i wyszło wtedy na jaw, że doktor uszkodził ich systemy sterowania. Z pomocą Knucklesa Sonic wyskoczył z Tornada X i dogonił Eggmana. Zabrał mu szmaragdy, a następnie strącił go w dół bezdennego tunelu. Sonic wylądował w środku bazy Metarexów, a Amy i Cosmo również się tu dostały. Bohaterowie odkryli tutaj wielkie Planeto Jajo, które zostało zmutowane w większy kryształ, przez używanie energii fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Niespodziewanie pojawili się armia Metarexów, której Dark Oak zaaplikował dane na temat Sonica. Jeż stanął do walki z Metarexami, a pomagały mu w tym Amy i Cosmo. Kiedy próbował zaatakować Dark Oaka, okazało się że był to tylko hologram. Cała stacja została otoczona przez flotę Metarexów, której przewodził Red Pine - jeden z dowódców Metarexów. Kiedy Planeto Jajo zostało wydalone z fortecy, Metarexy rozpoczęły ostrzał. Po długiej walce z Metarexami, Sonic otrzymał od Chrisa dwa ostatnie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Niebieski jeż przemienił się w Super Sonica. Zjawił się również Shadow, który przemienił się w Super Shadowa. Super Sonic i Super Shadow stanęli ze sobą do walki, w wyniku której powstała czarna dziura. Flota Red Pine'a została zassana do środka i zniszczona. Sonic uniknął wessania, dzięki temu że znalazł się na pokładzie Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Bohaterowie uniknęli zagrożenia i odlecieli poza pole działania czarnej dziury. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''na Niebieskim Tajfunie ponownie wylądował statek Chaotix. Okazało się, że detektywi zgubili się w galaktyce i pomieszali ustawienia okrętu. Tails zgodził się naprawić ich statek, pod warunkiem że Vector i jego drużyna nie będą sprawiać kłopotów. Jednak, głównie z ich winy, przyjęcie zorganizowane przez Cosmo w celu podziękowania za przyjaźń zostało zniszczone. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zaoferowali swoją pomoc w naprawieniu imprezy i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. W odcinku ''Krytyczna sytuacja ''bohaterowie postanowili przejść przez galaktyczny korytarz do galaktyki Metarexów. Udało im się bezpiecznie przejść, ale okręt zaklinował się pomiędzy kosmicznymi odpadami. Kiedy załoga je usuwała, zostali zaatakowani przez Yellow Zelkovę, kolejnego dowódcę Metarexów. Okazał się być wymagającym przeciwnikiem, ale udało się go odeprzeć strzałem z działa naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''bohaterowie napotkali kolejnego dowódcę, Black Narcissusa. Porwał on Chrisa i Cosmo. Sonic ruszył im na ratunek, szturmując bazę Metarexa. Wewnątrz musiał poddać się testowi, aby móc uwolnić przyjaciół. Ci zostali przedtem brutalnie pobici przez Metarexy i Sonic wpadł w gniew, zmieniając się w Dark Sonica. Z polecenia Black Narcissusa, Sonic przetestował swoją siłę i szybkość na dwóch Metarexach. Wówczas zjawili się Doktor Eggman i jego roboty. Naukowiec przekonał Sonica, aby wrócił do swojej normalnej formy, ponieważ nie powinien się denerwować. Sonic uczynił to, a następnie wrócił na Niebieski Tajfun, ponieważ doktor poinformował go o tym, że Shadow i Rouge uratowali Chrisa i Cosmo. W odcinku ''Planeta Marmolim załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu uratowała kosmitów, którzy mieli przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Obcy nie chcieli go jednak oddawać. Zamiast tego zaprowadzili bohaterów na Planetę Marmolim. Jednak na miejscu kosmici postanowili oddać szmaragd. Sonic udał się z Amy na zwiedzanie planety, słynącej z wróżbitów. Znudzony Sonic odłączył się od Amy, aby pomóc pozostałym w uleczeniu planety. Polegało ono na ponownym dostarczeniu wody do powierzchni. Sonic został wystrzelony z działa naddźwiękowego i zniszczył tzw. komórki nowotworowe planety, które blokowały dostęp do wody. W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie ''bohaterowie natknęli się na samotny statek kosmiczny, uciekający przed Metarexami. Z wstępnej analizy wynikało, że na pokładzie znajdował się pilot ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał za samotnym pilotem, którym okazał się być Decoe. Robot wprowadził ich w pułapkę. Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się w kosmicznym tunelu, zablokowanym przez flotę Metarexów. Wśród wielu dowódców Metarexów znalazł się również Doktor Eggman. Bitwa była wyjątkowo trudna i floty nie udało się zniszczyć nawet strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego, ponieważ Eggman aktywował barierę, która odbiła Sonica i zraniła go. Ostatecznie Tails postanowił zastosować jedyną możliwą strategię: utworzenie drogi pierścieni do osłony, co miało uformować szybki wir w kierunku przeciwnym do wiru wytwarzanego przez osłonę. Plan powiódł się i bohaterowie uciekli przed flotą. W odcinku ''Polowanie na jeża ''ukrywali się w knajpie Chaotix. Doktor Eggman kilkakrotnie odwiedzał knajpę, rozmawiając z Vectorem na temat floty Metarexów, która otoczyła planetę. Sonic i Vector przejrzeli jednak, że Eggman tylko udaje swoją lojalność wobec Metarexów, gdyż tak naprawdę gra na korzyść bohaterów. Doktor przerobił swój okręt na fałszywy Niebieski Tajfun, który zniszczyły Metarexy, myśląc że pozbyli się Sonica. Natomiast prawdziwy Niebieski Tajfun bezpiecznie opuścił planetę. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? Metarexy zaczęły znowu ścigać bohaterów. Niebieski Tajfun został złapany przez Yellow Zelkovę i zrzucony na powierzchnię burzowej planety. Zelkova był tym razem jeszcze silniejszy niż poprzednio, ponieważ otrzymał specjalną tarczę od Eggmana. Po długiej walce, bohaterowie otoczyli Zelkovę długim kablem, który Sonic napełnił energię elektryczną. Energia rozsadziła tarczę Zelkovy, oraz zburzyła jego pancerz. Bohaterowie poznali prawdziwą twarz Metarexów. Jednak Zelkova nie zrezygnował z dalszej walki i próbował się zrewanżować. Knuckles strącił go do jeziora lawy. Mimo że później próbował go wyratować, to Zelkova ostatecznie poddał się i spłonął. W odcinku Cosmo i konspiracja Shadow zaatakował Niebieski Tajfun, chcąc zabić Cosmo. Sonic próbował ją ratować, ale został powalony. Ostatecznie Shadow przestał, w momencie kiedy zjawił się Dark Oak i zdemaskował Cosmo, jako swojego szpiega. W odcinku Zaginiona planeta ''Niebieski Tajfun został przeniesiony przez moc amuletu Cosmo w pobliże planety Green Gate. Bohaterowie odkryli, że jest to rodzinna planeta Metarexów, które w przeszłości mężczyznami z tej samej rasy co Cosmo. Bohaterowie odkryli, że Metarexy wykorzystały moc własnego Planeto Jaja do wzmocnienia się. Zabiły również kobiety ze swojej rasy i oszczędziły tylko Cosmo, która stała się szpiegiem Dark Oaka. Mimo tego Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie mieli Cosmo za złe i postanowili ją wesprzeć. W odcinku ''Anioł złośliwości ''Bokkun przyleciał na planetę i przekazał wiadomość od Eggmana. Doktor wyjawił, że plan Metarexów polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. Po przekazaniu tej informacji Bokkun powiedział, że Eggman, Bocoe i Decoe zostali porwani przez Metarexy. Drużyna składająca się z Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy, Cream, Chrisa, Rouge i Bokkuna wyruszyła do ostatecznej bitwy z Metarexami. Sonic i Chris walczyli z Pale Bayleafem. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic uratował Amy od niebezpieczeństwa, ale sam został połknięty przez Final Mova. W odcinku ''Światło w ciemności ''Sonic wylądował wewnątrz Planety Aquarius, która symbolizowała idealny wszechświat Dark Oaka - składający się jedynie z roślin. Dla Sonica taki świat wydawał się jednak nudny i jeż postanowił biec ile sił. Do Sonica dołączyła potem Amy. Oboje zostali wyciągnięci przez Planeto Jajo swojej planety i wrócili na pokład Niebieskiego Tajfunu, połączonego z Crimson Egg. Final Mova przeszedł jednak do drugiego stadium, otaczając się twardą skorupą. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałbyzniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow załadowali się do Działa Naddźwiękowego i zostali stamtąd wystrzeleni. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Sonic i Shadow rzucili na planetę Regenerację Chaosu, próbując w ten sposób uratować Cosmo, lecz zamieniła się ona w nasiono. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Sonic wrócił na Niebieski Tajfun i oddał zapłakanemu Tailsowi nasiono, które zostawiła po sobie Cosmo. Po powrocie do domu, Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do codziennej rutyny. Sonic odbył rozmowę z duchem Dark Oaka, który zapowiadał że jego potomkowie w przyszłości stworzą idealny wszechświat i zapytał jeża, czy ten stanie wtedy do walki. Sonic odpowiedział mu, że uczyni to, ponieważ będzie chciał wiecznie biegać przez świat. Następnie pożegnał się z nim życząc słodkich snów. Chris musiał bez pożegnania opuścić świat niebieskiego jeża i wrócić na Ziemię. Doktor Eggman wybudował dla niego rakietę, która miała zapewnić powrót. Sonic ścigał się z rakietą, ale nie jest pewne czy wiedział że siedzi w niej Chris. Po tym jak chłopiec odszedł, Doktor Eggman ponownie przystąpił do swoich planów podboju świata. Sonic i jego przyjaciele ruszyli do kolejnej wojny z Eggmanem. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sonic jest jak wiatr: beztroski i zrelaksowany, cały czas biegnąc przed siebie. Lubi spędzać swoje dni na bieganiu, które uznaje za swój styl życia i wydaje się, że nie przejmują go losy otaczającego świata. W rzeczywistości Sonic jest bardzo wrażliwy i zawsze gotowy do pomocy tym, którzy są w potrzebie. Mimo że nie interesują go za bardzo propozycje małżeństwa z Amy, to rozumie jej uczucia i czasami odwzajemnia się. Sonic darzy szacunkiem tych, którzy ratują mu życie i pozostaje im dłużny do końca. Sonic nie lubi nudy i bezczynności, a także samotności. Kiedy Sonic jest odizolowany od swojego hobby, potrafi posuwać się do grania na cudzych uczuciach i wykorzystywania ich do osiągania własnych celów. Są to jednak skrajne sytuacje, w których jeż nie posiada już żadnych innych środków. W trudnych czasach Sonic zmienia się w bardziej poważnego i stanowczego. Sonic bywa czasami arogancki, przeceniając swoje umiejętności i uważając się za najlepszego. Drwi sobie szczególnie ze swoje arcywroga, Doktora Eggmana, a także rywala Knucklesa, któremu czasami dokucza. Jego lekceważenie przeciwnika kilkakrotnie doprowadziło do przegranej. Sonic panicznie boi się wody, w której nie umie pływać. Woli suchy ląd i nie znosi spowalniającej go i niebezpiecznej wody. Mimo swoich wad, Sonic jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem i jest gotów do poświęceń dla dobra innych, co dowiódł niejednokrotnie ratując świat. Wygląd Sonic jest antropomorficznym niebieskim jeżem. Nosi na sobie charakterystyczne białe rękawiczki, oraz czerwone buty, z białymi paskami i nogawkami, a także żółtą klamerką. Sonic posiada zielone oczy. Moce i umiejętności Najbardziej rozpoznawalną umiejętnością Sonica jest jego super szybkość. Niebieski jeż jest w stanie biegać z prędkością ponaddźwiękową, a także poruszać się szybciej niż piorun. Może biegać również do tyłu, oraz po wodzie. Może nieustannie biec przez cały dzień, dzięki swojej ogromnej wytrzymałości fizycznej. W parze z jego prędkością idzie również bardzo dobry refleks. Sonic jest równie doskonałym akrobatą, ponieważ w trakcie wykonywania swoich bardzo wysokich skoków jest w stanie wykonywać różne pozy. Oprócz tego Sonic pokazał że jest bardzo silny. Swoimi dłońmi potrafi miażdżyć wrogie roboty, bez wyrządzania sobie krzywdy, oraz podnosić obiekty wielokrotnie cięższe od samego siebie. Równie silne są jego nogi. Jest także bardzo wytrzymały w walce. Potrafi przyjąć wiele uderzeń, często miażdżących i bardzo bolesnych, a mimo to nadal być zdolnym do walki. Sonic może wykorzystywać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu do wzmacniania swoich umiejętności bojowych, zmieniając się w świetlny pocisk. Głównym atakiem Sonica jest Spin Attack, pozwalający na zwijaniu się w kulkę. W tej formie Sonic potrafi ślizgać się po różnych powierzchniach z dużą łatwością, a także stanowić trudny do zatrzymania pocisk, zdolny do natychmiastowego niszczenia niektórych robotów Eggmana. Potrafi w ten sposób wskakiwać w kolejnych wrogów. W połączeniu z pierścieniem, Sonic zyskuje tzw. ''Super Spin Mode, który to jest jeszcze silniejszy od zwykłego Spin Attacku. Sonic potrafi wówczas ścierać się nawet z ostrymi świdrami i łamać je przy kontakcie. Razem z Knucklesem Sonic potrafi wykonać potężny Combo attack. Sonic korzystał także z różnych butów, które otrzymywał od Chrisa w trakcie sagi Metarexów. Air Shoes pozwalały mu poruszać się po wodzie. Hi-Speed Shoes pozwalały zjeżdżać po śliskich powierzchniach jak po szynach. Power Shoes posiadały wbudowane ostrza, a Nitro Blasters silniki rakietowe, dzięki którym Sonic był w stanie poruszać się po tunelu pierścieni. Poza tym Sonicowi udało się raz dokonać Kontroli Chaosu w swojej normalnej formie. Transformacje Super Sonic Super transformacja, którą Sonic przyjmuje dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. W tej formie, kolor skóry Sonica zmienia się na złoty, a jeż zostawia za sobą również i pył tego samego koloru. Oczy Sonica stają się czerwone, a kolce z tyłu głowy zaginają do góry. Super Sonic może latać, jest praktycznie niezniszczalny, potrafi wykonywać Kontrolę Chaosu, oraz posiada zwiększoną siłę. Sonic wielokrotnie przyjmował tę formę podczas ostatecznych pojedynków. Dark Sonic Dark Sonic to alternatywna transformacja Sonica. Spowodowało ją mnóstwo fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu, połączonych z narastającym gniewem Sonica. Futro niebieskiego jeża staje się czarne i emanuje czarnym dymem, a oczy stają się całkowicie białe. W tej formie Sonic jest bardzo szybki i silny, a także niebezpiecznie agresywny. Sonic dokonał tej transformacji tylko raz w odcinku Pułapka Black Narcissusa. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Miles "Tails" Prower (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Knuckles the Echidna (rywal i przyjaciel) * Amy Rose (zakochana, ale Sonic nie odwzajemnia uczucia) * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke (najlepszy przyjaciel w świecie ludzi) * Cosmo * Shadow the Hedgehog (rywal) * Rouge the Bat * Vanilla the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Big the Cat * Tikal * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Sam Speed (rywal) * Pan Tanaka * Ella * Helen (dobra przyjaciółka) * Frances * Danny * Prezydent * Doktor Atsumi * E-102 Gamma Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (arcywróg) * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Shadow the Hedgehog (zależnie od celów) * E-102 Gamma (początkowo) * Chaos (początkowo) * Biolizard * Emerl (pod koniec sagi Emerla) * King Boom Boo * Card Passer * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Do animacji Spin Attacku i niektórych sekwencji biegu Sonica wykorzystano animację trójwymiarową. * W japońskiej wersji Sonic X, Sonic najczęściej korzysta z engrisha (mieszanki japońskich słów z angielskimi). * Sonic i Chris pojawili się w prawie wszystkich, bo 76, odcinkach Sonic X, czyli najwięcej spośród wszystkich postaci. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X)